diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 1/ Heat B
Diotoir’s Wacky Rumbles: Heat B is a fanmade Robot Arena 2 competition using the 2013 Robot Wars + mod. The episode originally aired on the 27th January 2017. Competing Robots Foxicold.png|Foxic RagingScotsman.jpg|Raging Scotsman The saint.jpg|The Saint Eric.jpg|Eric Hypnodisc.jpg|Hypno-Disc Toughasnails.jpg|Tough As Nails Weird malice.jpg|Weird mAlice The great pumpkin.jpg|The Great Pumpkin Battles Round 1 Hypno-Disc vs Foxic vs Raging Scotsman vs The Saint Hypno-Disc attacks The Saint while Foxic attempts to ram Raging Scotsman, only for Raging Scotsman to exploit the wedge of Foxic. As all four robots begin to fight one another, The Saint is hit once again by Hypno-Disc who takes off a wheel, leaving The Saint immobile. Foxic begins to attack Hypno-Disc all while being pursued by Raging Scotsman who assists while the onslaught against Hypno-Disc. Hypno-Disc gets away and presses the pit release, leaving the two rambots to fight among themselves. The three remaining robots circled one another, Foxic had gotten itself stuck on the floor flipper, causing the flipper to fire sending Foxic on top of Hypno-Disc allowing for the flywheel to tear the top armour plate off. During this, Foxic became heavily damaged by the other two opponents. Eventually all three robots found themselves around the pit area, with Foxic hardly moving and Raging Scotsman suffering damage from Hypno-Disc after it slammed against the back wheel. Raging Scotsman then turned attentions to Hypno-Disc and proceeded to pit them and Foxic soon after, with Foxic hitting the bottom of the pit before Hypno-Disc. Qualified: Hypno-Disc & Raging Scotsman Weird mAlice vs The Great Pumpkin vs Tough As Nails vs Eric Eric began by attacking The Great Pumpkin but fails to flip it over, instead Weird mAlice chucks Eric over making it roll. Tough As Nails then grasps onto Weird mAlice holding it tight, however Eric frees Weird mAlice flipping it out of the claws of Tough As Nails. Weird mAlice then flipped Eric over again, this time allowing for Tough As Nails to grab hold, meanwhile The Great Pumpkin is flipped over by Weird mAlice. Eric is slammed into the CPZ by Tough As Nails, while Weird mAlice presses the Pit release. Weird mAlice returns and flips Tough As Nails out of the arena, soon followed by Eric. Qualified: Weird mAlice & The Great Pumpkin Head to Head Hypno-Disc vs The Great Pumpkin The Great Pumpkin used its wedge to deflect Hypno-Disc's first attack, and continued to ram and pressurize Hypno-Disc, slamming it to the CPZ. Hypno-Disc is sent flying from the massive slams to the side wall. Hypno-Disc continues to smack into The Great Pumpkin to cause damage. Hypno-Disc soon slams into the pit release while being chased by The Great Pumpkin, however Hypno-Disc turns and manages to rip off the front wedge of The Great Pumpkin. Hypno-Disc began to tear more objects off, with the flamethrower being dislodge, followed by the pumpkin. The Great Pumpkin drives away with only two wheels and the main body attached, it almost pits itself only for Hypno-Disc to cut off one of the wheels. Now completely immobile, The Great Pumpkin suffered further damage from the dreaded flywheel as it tore the other wheel off and was smacked across the arena. The Great Pumpkin was promptly counted out. Winner: Hypno-Disc Weird mAlice vs Raging Scotsman Raging Scotsman rammed Weird mAlice and shunted it into the arena side wall. Weird mAlice manages to get back to form, where it gets underneath Raging Scotsman and flips it out of the arena within 13 seconds of the match starting. Winner: Weird mAlice Hypno-Disc vs Weird mAlice Weird mAlice flips Hypno-Disc but is hit by the flywheel which sends it spinning away. Weird mAlice flips Hypno-Disc again but ends up flipping itself over by accident. Hypno-Disc take advantage and smashes into the overturned Weird mAlice. Weird mAlice struggles to self right but manages to do so and flips Hypno-Disc over and drives into the pit release as Hypno-Disc self rights. Hypno-Disc bashes into Weird mAlice who in turn flips Hypno-Disc over again. Weird mAlice continues to flip Hypno-Disc over and over again with little success in giving the final blow, however it managed to get the overturned Hypno-Disc by the side wall, ready to flip it out of the arena, which it eventually did. Winner: Weird mAlice Raging Scotsman vs The Great Pumpkin Raging Scotsman instantly manages to get underneath The Great Pumpkin and drives about with The Great Pumpkin on top of it. The Great Pumpkin falls off of Raging Scotsman and attempts to attack it with Raging Scotsman gaining the upper hand. The two flamethrower machines become locked together in a pushing match with The Great Pumpkin getting the upper hand by pushing Raging Scotsman on top of the floor flipper. Raging Scotsman reverse allowing for only The Great Pumpkin to be affected by the floor flipper's flip, this allowed for Raging Scotsman to release the pit for the now overturned Great Pumpkin. Raging Scotsman then slowly pushes The Great Pumpkin into the pit. Winner: Raging Scotsman Hypno-Disc vs Raging Scotsman Raging Scotsman attempts to copy the ramming tactic that The Great Pumpkin used before, however upon the second hit of the flywheel of Hypno-Disc, one half of the front wedge was taken off. Soon a third hit cause the other half to come off, with no defense Raging Scotsman continued to ram Hypno-Disc. The ramming only caused more damage to Raging Scotsman as Hypno-Disc ripped off one of the front tires. Despite this, Raging Scotsman continued to attack but also continued to get heavily damaged. Hypno-Disc gets away and presses the pit release button, but Raging Scotsman pins it briefly before Hypno-Disc comes back another attack, this time knocking out Raging Scotsman. Winner: Hypno-Disc Weird mAlice vs The Great Pumpkin Weird mAlice charges at The Great Pumpkin and manages to flip it but not over. Weird mAlice attempts to flip The Great Pumpkin again but fails to do so a couple of times, this then causes both machines to circle one another, neither getting anywhere. Once more Weird mAlice tries to flip The Great Pumpkin but fails to do so and ends up flipping itself over, it then struggles to self right with The Great Pumpkin taking advantage. The Great Pumpkin rams Weird mAlice as it presses the pit release. Weird mAlice once again mistimes its flip which once again The Great Pumpkin takes advantage of and pushes Weird mAlice into the pit. Winner: The Great Pumpkin Heat Final As both robots clash, Hypno-Disc is flipped onto its side by Weird mAlice but recovers quickly hitting Weird mAlice as a response. Weird mAlice then flips Hypno-Disc again, this time toppling it over. Weird mAlice tries to flip it back over but fails to do so, twice, Hypno-Disc gets back up on its own accord and smashes into Weird mAlice again only to be flipped. Weird mAlice presses the pit release button and proceeds to flip Hypno-Disc once more. Hypno-Disc was at the edge of the pit, in which Weird mAlice tries to pit it only to almost topple in itself. After another attack, Weird mAlice accidentally flips Hypno-Disc back over. Once again Weird mAlice over flips and gets stuck on the side wall, causing Hypno-Disc to smack into it again and again, even getting underneath the flipperbot at one point. Hypno-Disc hits Weird mAlice some more and almost pits it, but Hypno-Disc accidentally gets its wheels caught over the pit. Weird mAlice smacks into it again but the power of Hypno-Disc's blade sent it flying away as well as sending it into the pit as a result. Winner: Weird mAlice Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion Category:Heats